New World Saga: Kamen Rider CrossZ Build
Sequel to New World Saga: Kamen Rider Build Plot In a lab, somewhere unknown by people. blood splattered everywhere, a scream can be heard. a shadowy figure is walking towards the screaming man. The screaming man ask why the shadowy figure killed and ate all his comrade. The shadowy figure grins, then eats the scientist. Two Years Later Sento still living in the an old building at near a pier, yawns while eating his breakfast and answers to his online students with a desktop (and a VPN, so he can't be traced and tracked). While Sento has a job as a researcher, he got a side-job as an online teacher while selling gadgets and toys to help fund his researches. In Friday, after working in the research center, Sento goes to a park and starts to set up his stand to sell his gadgets and toys. The customer is mostly kids and young adults, the kids buys the toy and the young adults buys tools related to housework. Sento always goes back at night but there's a guest waiting for him before can come back tonight. A guest with a lab coat and blood splattered almost everywhere on the coat. Sento got suspicious, takes out his stun gun and ask what does the person wants. The person replies he just want to take a look his gadgets, Sento distance himself. Sento looks at the person eyes, his eyes are red. Sento familiar to the eyes, asks the person who he is. The person casually says he is Killbas and now he has possessed the person. Sento immediately takes out his Build Driver but Killbas with his super speed stops Sento. Killbas asking Sento to calm down, because he is only a tiny bit of his former self and tells Sento that he doesn't completely destroyed him in their fight two years ago. Killbas explains that he got picked up by an explorer and gave to a scientist. Then he was brought to a lab, scientists tested various experiments to him but he got hungry so he eats all the scientist. With the condition he is right now, he can't destroy or kill living things even when he wants to but he can crack a living things bones but not fracture them. Sento distance himself from Killbas while breathes heavily, Killbas then says good bye to Sento and Sento goes back to his home. Soon after, Sento is approached by a men with a black suit. Sento got suspicious, runs away from the men. Sento got caught and incapacitated by the men. Killbas grins, then mutters his freedom is attained. Sento wakes up in a cell room. Sento asks the guard outside how many days has he been incapacitated, the guards don't answer. A footstep can be heard, Sento looks forward. Ahead a scientist can be seen walking towards Sento's cell. The guards tells Sento to sit on the chair and opens the door. The scientist walks inside the room. Sento immediately ask the scientist where is he now and how many days he is incapacitated, the scientist replies that Sento doesn't need to know. The scientist then tells his name is Keiji Uraga. Sento asks again, what does Keiji want from him. Keiji replies there's no need to be in hurry, then he search Sento's name. He said Sento lives in X city, has a job as Researcher and only just made an ID three years ago. Sento's origin is not known, parents are none. Keiji then ask Sento where does he come from, Sento doesn't answer. Keiji takes out a newly made Build Driver, Sento shocked then ask how they made it. Keiji replies, they made it by replicating Sento's Build Driver. Suddenly the emergency alarm rings, Keiji tells the guards to protect Sento then he walks away. Killbas incapacitates the guards then took away Sento from the lab. Looking at the security camera, Keiji rages. Outside Sento's home, Killbas drops Sento. Sento ask Killbas to explain the situation. Killbas explains that he made a deal with Keiji. Keiji tries to experiments him, because he has above Human capabilities and tries to brainwash him so he can use him for World domination. But Killbas negotiates with Keiji for his freedom, he can bring someone that can craft something powerful. Killbas said it was Sento. Killbas then explains about Build Driver and how to use it. Sento asks how many days has he been incapacitated, Killbas said he is incapacitated for four and half months. Sento's dizzy, not knowing what to do because he doesn't have the Build driver. Killbas said to not worry because he brought Sento's Build Driver and can help him but with one condition, Sento has to build a new one. Sento reluctantly agrees because he had no choice but tells Killbas to don't eat the Planet and get out from Earth after the battle. Killbas tells one info to Sento, in this New World there is a new substance that can make Human body stronger but more powerful than Nebula Gas and enable people to use the Driver if their Hazard Level is enough, an organization named The Fall has it and The Fall's lab is where Sento previously captured. Its name is Phantom Liquid and he only where he can get it, The Fall's lab. Retrieving Phantom Liquid Sento and Killbas rushes to the lab, Sento transform to RabbitRabbit (FullFull) while Killbas doesn't transform On the way to the lab they are intercepted by The Fall's small fries, but dealt easily. On the lab's gate, Sento fights the small fries while Killbas enters the lab on Sento's order to retrieve the Phantom Liquid. Killbas meets Keiji once again, Keiji opens the conversation. He ask why Killbas helps Sento and persuades him to join Keiji to dominate the world. Killbas replies that he wants to help Sento because he will get Build Driver so he doesn't stuck with the scientist's body he possessed and not interested cooperating with him. After he gets the Build Driver, there's no need for Keiji to help him because he is superior to him. Keiji becomes upset, transforms with his Build Driver using Phantom Fullbottle. Keiji transforms to Build TankTank (normal), then fights Killbas. Killbas dodges and escapes to where the Phantom Liquid is. Keiji follows him but got stopped by Sento. The two clashes, Sento overwhelmed Keiji by mere speed, Sento punches and kicks Keiji consecutively. Keiji only flinches a bit, then he thought people with Phantom Liquid has high durability even in Normal Form. Sento notices Killbas running towards him, and escapes with Killbas with his speed. Keiji follows, almost at the speed of RabbitRabbit (FullFull) in TankTank form (normal) but nonetheless Sento escapes the lab. Sento and Killbas splits. Back in Sento's home, Sento works on Killbas' Build Driver. He puts the Phantom Liquid in a freezer then he began working. Sento & Killbas vs. The Fall Nine months since Sento infiltrates The Fall's lab, The Fall rampages Big cities. Sento in his home (which is far, very far from big cities) immediately wakes up, he finally finished the Build driver and a new Hazard Trigger for him to use if Killbas stole his Hazard Trigger. Sento gets out from the house and head towards The Fall's new base after transforming to TankTank (FullFull), not aware the white Pandora Panel is missing. On the way he met with Killbas, then he gave the Build Driver to Killbas. At the city border they stop, both drinks the Phantom Liquid they retrieved and preserved in a freezer and Killbas transforms with Spider Gadget leaving the scientist's body and then proceeds to enter the city. Entering the city The Fall's base resides, the security is tough to get through but they manage to break through the solid security. After getting through the solid defenses, they enter the base. The Climax Killbas holds back the small fries and Sento proceeds to the upper upper floor. Killbas dodges to an attack from behind, It's from the Phantom Crusher. Killbas fights the Crusher, the crusher is eliminated immediately. Sento running through the final stairs, there he found Keiji sitting on a throne. Keiji transforms, then the two fights. Keiji, while swiftly dodging Sento's attack took the hazard trigger then apply it to his Build Driver. Sento takes out the spare then apply it to himself, while Keiji transforms to TankTank (Normal Hazard). The two continues, both are punching and kicking as hard as they can. Sento attacks with a kick, Keiji with an elbow attack. Sento after drinking the Phantom Liquid has an advantage using TankTank (FullFull), his attacks are more powerful and has more durability than Keiji's. Keiji desperate to win, stole the FullFullBottle and transform to TankTank. Sento dodges backwards then transform to Genius Hazard, he immediately overwhelmed Keiji. Before he can finish off Keiji, Killbas interrupted Sento's attack then punches Sento away. In his right hand is White Pandora Panel which he stored within his body. He said Keiji has fulfilled his purpose. Killing him and took the Hazard Trigger. Killbas applied the Hazard Trigger to his driver and absorbs the white Pandora Panel. Sento asks does Killbas working with Keiji all this time and how does he get the White Pandora Panel, Killbas replies no. He didn't work with him, it's just all part of his plan and explains he got the White Pandora Panel when Sento was asleep. With the Phantom Liquid, Hazard Trigger in his body and White Pandora Panel restoring his power. He has achieved the ultimate power, he plans to eat Earth brimming with life to celebrate his newfound power. Sento fights Killbas, he punch, kick, headbutting him but to no avail. Killbas pushes Sento backwards, he then proceeds to eat the planet. Sento's Rabbit and Dragon Fullbottle glows, fusing with the Genius Fullbottle becoming CrossZ Build. He asks Banjo to borrow him power to defeat Killbas. Sento presses the Hazard button, he cranks the lever then becoming an upgraded version of CrossZ Build with Hazard Trigger. Sento flies towards Killbas, kicking Killbas. Killbas counters, dodged and kicked again by Sento. Killbas teleports, Sento blocks Killbas attack from upward. Sento paralyzes Killbas, Killbas curses Sento. Sento replies that he warned him to not eat the planet. He finishes of Killbas with Love & Peace Finish, his right leg enveloped by red hot flame kicks Killbas while rotating. With Vernage's power within CrossZ Build, Killbas is destroyed completely. After battle After the battle Sento relieved the Planet is finally safe, went asleep on grassy land. Cue Everlasting Sky by Beverly Category:Series